


a collection of words

by Cherrakinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrakinn/pseuds/Cherrakinn
Summary: a collection of little poems that i like to writethat's all
Kudos: 1





	1. looking behind the curtain

tales of those fallen  
tales of those torn

tales of those risen  
tales of those scorned

tales of those changing  
tales of those found

tales of those hidden  
tales of those bound

the words of the many  
the stories of few

told not by any  
but read just by you.


	2. think of me

And where the stars meet the sun,  
The moon meets the sea,  
However far away,  
I hope you'll think of me.

Where the waves meet the shore,  
And the snow melts away,  
Through the journeys we take,  
I'll be with you evermore.

And when the dawn meets the day,  
And dusk fades away,  
I'll find my way through,  
And journey back to you.


	3. the forest calls

Dancing 'round in the silver light  
A great beast lurking in the night  
Waters rise and riders fall  
Drawing them in with its mournful call


	4. love yourself

Night sky, full of stars  
Battered body, covered in scars  
Dawn comes, wash stars away  
But the body's scars are here to stay


	5. ghostly night

Silent steps throughout the hall,  
Sneaking, creeping, shadow on the wall.

Tiny paws make little noise,  
A graceful feline, full of poise.

Searching, searching, for the call,  
Drawn right to it, in such a thrall.


	6. my favorite friend

Rowdy, rough, it's time to play  
Loud, so proud, dancing in the suns ray.

Happy, here, loyal for life,  
Never to turn on you in strife,

Here to help, to cheer, to plead,  
Always there, whenever you may need.


End file.
